It was love
by Capitu
Summary: Ron realizes that Harry means more to him that just a friend. Rating R for non graphic sex. *slash* Harry/Ron.


Title: " It was love "

Author: Capitu 

Rating: R 

Paring: Harry and Ron 

Disclaimers: Harry and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Spoilers: Just a tiny little thing for the Goblet of Fire. 

Feedback: Please, be a darling and review. 

To my friend Gayron, I hope you like this love. And to Caroline, because she is just so loveable. 

" It was love "

Ron looked around him. The celebration of the Leaving Ball was all that his brothers told him that would be and more. 

Happy faces and smiles were seen all around the Great Hall. Everybody was happy. And for a moment they forgot the responsibilities that they would face tomorrow when they become adults.

He sighed happily but then a thought came to his mind. This would be probably the last time that he would be with all his friends together. The last time he would sit in these chairs under the enchanted ceiling at this very same table. 

He looked at Seamus, Dean, Neville. His partners in most of the happy memories of his life. He looked at Harry. He smiled lovingly. No, Ron thought, this isn't the last time I'm going to be with Harry. That's never going to happen. He told to himself. Their friendship was too strong to change because of 'Leaving Hogwarts'. . .they had gone through so many tough moments and this was only the beginning. 

He stood up and went to take another glass of punch. 

He was happy where he was, not only physically, but he felt right. He felt as if his life were just starting, and wonderful things were about to happen. 

And he was right.

He smiled as he looked at Harry making futile attempts to dance with Hermione. Harry possessed all the grace in the world while flying, Ron thought, it's more than just catching the snitch to him. Seeing Harry fly is like seen an artist. . . every single move is almost design to be perfect. Not only fly up and down chasing a little ball, but calculated rotations and movements that makes him seen almost as part of the broom. Delicate and harmonic. 

But while dancing. . . Harry had two left feet. Ron's laugh grew a bit louder while he remembered the misfortune of Harry back in forth year while opening the Yule Ball. 

He lifted the glass of punch and sipped at it. He felt his body relaxing with the flavor of the drink. His gaze fixed on Harry. By this time, he had stepped on Hermione's feet at least four times. Harry looked at Hermione apologetically. And then he turned to look at Ron. He winked at him. 

Ron felt a warm sensation inside him. He quickly dismissed it as 'Those funny reactions' that you have when you're drinking. And continued watching his two best friends make a fool of themselves. 

Finally the music stopped and Harry and Hermione joined him. They started chatting about memories of "the good old days," Harry blushing now and then whenever they talk about how many times they had "saved the day." Soon they were joined by the rest of their Gryffindor's classmates. 

Hogwarts was more than a school to them, it had its trace printed deeply in their hearts. Hermione raised her glass and called to make a toast. She started speaking of friendship, loyalty and bravery. 

Ron traveled his gaze from face to face. He wanted to remember this moment, this wonderful moment where all his friends were together. He looked at Harry, Harry stared back at him. And at that moment, the other people, the sounds of the party, became a blur, only he and Harry with gazes fixed on each others existed. 

"Cheers," and the group raised together their glasses and made a clinking sound. They awoke from the moment, and joined to the toast. Punch and butterbeer splashed at their robes, but they were too happy to care. Everybody, but Harry. 

Harry excused himself to the restroom to clean his hands. Cheeks flushed, Harry made his way out the Great Hall. 

Ron felt something inside him. A totally alien sensation, but his brain couldn't decide what was it. He looked as Harry walked out. . . _Look back at me, look back at me. _Ron repeated mentally to Harry. And Harry did it. 

Harry's jungle green eyes shone with passion while he moved his head back an inch and looked back at Ron. 

Suddenly, it was very important to Ron follow Harry. Talk to him. Be with him. He felt something like nervousness, he shook his head. . . _go on. . . _a voice on his head told him. . . _go to find him. . . _

Something had changed in within minutes between them. 

On many levels Harry and Ron had a special bond. Something deeper than friendship. Something so unique that Ron never cared to label it with a name. But tonight, tonight was different. And he had to find out. 

He walked out and followed Harry. He found Harry waking down the left corridor. He followed him and quickly he was right behind him. 

Ron lifted his hand touch Harry's shoulder. 

"Ah," Harry cried in surprised. "I didn't. . . " he didn't finish. Harry just stared at Ron's hazel eyes with an emotion in his eyes that Ron had never seen before. Probably the same emotion on his own eyes. Confusing and at the same time, clear. 

"I just. . . " Ron started. 

They stood there in an empty corridor staring at each other. 

For the split of a second Ron lowered his eyes to Harry's lips.

. . . But right then. . . Harry kissed him. The shock and warm feeling intensified in Ron's body. . . but he kissed Harry back. 

They clumsily kissed with passion. A feeling of calm came to Ron's body. A clam that can be compared with fireworks in the sky. . . with heat of summer nights under the moon. . . a sense of perfection. He raised his hands and touched Harry's hot cheeks with trembling hands. He moaned softly when he felt Harry's body move closer to him. 

Harry broke the kiss. His breath came in short gasps of air. Ron watched as Harry's cheeks glossed with tears. 

With his thumb, Ron cleaned them away, "Why are you. . . ?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. And he leaned down and kissed Ron again. Tentatively Ron opened his mouth. The flavor of punch and butterbeer mingled as he touched Harry's tongue with his. Ron felt dizzy, he would pass out if it were not for the fact that he had never, ever, felt so alive. Ron stroked Harry's cheeks and felt warm hot tears on them. He left Harry's lips and kissed his cheeks, moving his lips down Harry's jaw line. 

"Ron," Harry spoke, his voice uneven, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Ron said as he gently pressed his lips against Harry's neck. 

For Harry the air became lighter, he felt like floating. "Ron," Harry moaned. 

Ron return to Harry's lips and down again. Harry's body was trembling. A drop of sweat ran down Harry's neck and Ron licked it. But it wasn't enough. . . not enough, Ron thought. But Ron wasn't thinking, he stopped listening to his brain long ago. 

Ron's hands went to Harry's robes and undid the first button. 

"What're you doing, what're we doing?" Harry moaned.

"I don't know," Ron said, but didn't stop with Harry's robe. He looked up to Harry's eyes. They spoke volumes of things, "I don't know." Ron's heart hammered so hard that he could swore that Harry could hear it. Ron gulped hard and looked at his hands that were on Harry's chest. He looked at Harry's face, his parted open lips, his tousled hair. 

"Harry. . . " Ron started.

"Don't talk, just kiss me,"

Ron bit back a groan and kissed Harry again fully on the lips. Without hesitation Harry kissed him back, Ron felt Harry's hand sliding up around his neck and tangling his hair forcefully. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm. He lowered his hand down to Harry's body and pressed Harry closer to him. Harry moaned on the kiss and shifted his hips inwardly against Ron's. Ron gripped Harry even tighter and the friction made his body jolt with pleasure. 

Ron buried his head on Harry's neck as he bucked his erection against Harry's. Harry pushed at the same time. Both held the pressure tightly for a second enjoying the bolts of pleasure that the friction made them felt. And they kissed again. Passionately, lovingly, desperately. Ron continued unbuttoning Harry's robes. Unable to stopped himself Harry brushed his hand over Ron's erection. 

Ron groaned loudly when he felt Harry's shaking hand on him. And as if they just realized what they were doing, Ron back stepped till his back was against the front wall. Both of them with eyes wide open. Realization, confusion, and fear mirrored on their eyes.

The tension between them was tangible until they heard voices coming closer. He looked back at Harry; flushed cheeks and sweating hair, Harry's robes disheveled.

Ron could still feel the tingling sensation on his body where Harry had touched him. Harry. . . The one that made him lose his senses more than once, felt relax and exited at the same time. And it sunk into Ron. He was in love with Harry. 

"This cannot be," Ron said out loud. And without another word he ran away. 

Harry felt the weigh of the world on his shoulders while he watched Ron move away. He leaned on the wall, and rested his head. Harry had known. He knew that sooner or later the feelings inside him would blossomed. The love hat he felt for Ron was far more profound than just friendship. He knew. He knew it all along. But he had never dared to believe in it. 

Until now. 

Ron ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. When he finally reached the door to his room, he realized what he had done. He had left Harry standing alone in the corridor after. . . he shook his head. It was difficult even think about it. Kissed him, I kissed him, Ron thought. 

How, why, how. Ron kept repeating to himself. How did this happen, why did all happen. He closed his eyes and thought about Harry. Harry and the fascination that he had *always* felt for him. Ron felt as if he had a knot of fire inside him, making him feel sick and something else that he couldn't define. Harry.

Every happy moment of his life was unmistakable attached to Harry. His best friend. And then the kisses, and Harry had kissed him back. Was he in l . . Ron didn't dare to finish the thought. 

He paced around the room. 

You love him. You love him and you fucking know it. "I lo. . . I can't, I can't, I can't." He sat on his bed, he was fighting a losing battle. Harry. 

He looked around, clothing were sprayed around the room. Just a few hours ago he had been right here with joking around and now, well, now things were different.

Harry. The view of Harry standing there so close to him didn't vanish. "Don't talk just kiss me," Harry had said. He had to talk to Harry. He needed to tell him. . . what? Ron didn't know, but he had to talk to Harry, see him. 

He stood up and walked to the door. But the door swung open and Harry entered. They stood there looking at each other for endless moments. 

Ron wanted to scream, anything to break this awkward moment. They haven't been like this ever since. . . The Triwizard Tournament. And Ron's mind went a little farther. . . 'The most important thing in the world'. Ron felt his knees about to buck. He felt himself blushing, and a tingle of a smile came to his face. 

Harry loved him, he had to love him. Ron gave on step ahead to Harry. "I'm sorry for . . . " Ron whispered. Harry's eyes widened. Sorry for the kiss, Harry thought. 

". . .leaving like that." Ron finished. Harry let go a breath that didn't know he was holding. 

"It's ok," Harry said softly. His eyes intense, his cheeks flushed. Ron gave another step closer to Harry. Ron's heart pounding furiously, he could see Harry's chest raising up and down with an erratic but silent rhythm. 

They were standing nose to nose almost. Ron wanted to. . . Harry wanted to. . . But there were so many things to say, so many question to answer. 

Ron swallowed hard, closed his eyes and tipped his head ever so slightly and hesitantly he brushed his lips against Harry's.

The kiss lasted the fraction of a second. Until Ron pulled back. "H…Harry I'm…" he stammered. 

"It's ok. Ron, you're scared. I'm scared too." Said Harry before kissing Ron again. Everything inside Ron dissolved. Just the feeling of Harry's body close to him and Harry's hands around him, and Harry's lips on him mattered. 

Ron hugged Harry tightly against him. And he didn't care. He didn't care what others may think, he didn't care about the Ball celebrating down the hall, he didn't care anything but Harry's lips.

The most honest moment of his life, kissing Harry with all the passion that he had always felt for him. 

And suddenly the clothing seemed so tick between them. Their hands collided on their chest. Both wanting to touch each other skins. Harry started to undo Ron's tie, his shaking hands kept loosening the knot. 

Harry laughed at his childish ineptitude. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to undress another man," he looked up to Ron's eyes. And for a moment he thought he might broke the spell. But Ron smiled at him.

"It's strange for me too."

And so they kept discovering their bodies for the first time. Sensations that they never knew existed. 

And they made love. Touching each other, shyly at first, desperately later, awaking from a life of love and pleasure. Feeling the unique sensation of making love to the loved one. Clumsily and tenderly. With all the fervor that they always felt for each other communicating on the skin and flesh what their hearts had know all along. I love you, I love you . Words are not necessary when you love. 

But they were said. It didn't mater who said them first, but they hung in the air as the universe narrowed into them and they became one. So united that neither them knew where one end and the other begin. One heart. One soul. It was love. 

*****


End file.
